


The Roommate

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Voltron: Legendary Defenders Smut Fic's [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Blow Job, Cock Cage, Cock Ring, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Glory Hole, Light Spanking, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Ring gag, Voyeurism, butt plug, glory hole!Lance, sort of prostituion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Shiro and Lance are roommates with a lot of UST and silent pinning on both sides. However when Shiro comes home early one day he finds something interesting that he has no intention in stopping.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on my NSFW tumblr
> 
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com

Shiro raked a hand through his hair, the day had been stressful but he was happy he had managed to get away earlier than he normally did on a Friday night. He was looking forward to taking a long shower and trying not to jerk himself off to the idea of bending over Lance his roommate. 

This had started off as a great idea; the two got on well and were close friends. However Shiro had no idea how sexual Lance was, the other man seemed to exclude pheromones. From the way he always had to have his mouth moving to the way he did yoga in their living room turned Shiro on and it was starting to get out of control.

The one thing Shiro did like about the outside of the flat they shared was there was a small closed off area before the door to their flat was located. It was a place Shiro usually stood in to steady himself before walking into the flat where who knows what Lance was up to. 

Yesterday Shiro walked into Lance doing his yoga, the downward dog position that forced his perky ass high into the air in the perfect position. It took all of Shiro’s willpower to not take Lance right then and there. 

Shiro opened the first of two doors that would take him home and stopped in his tracks at the sight that greeted him. Lance’s perky, bare ass was greeting him. His legs were parted wide, a hand mark was on his right ass cheek and his erect cock was bound tight with a cock ring. Shiro swallowed hard as his own cock took interest more so when he spotted Lance’s hole, stretched wide and glistening with lube, just waiting to be used. 

Shiro shut the other door behind him self and took a step closer. He noticed a small slot and a note next to it. He squinted at the note and raised an eyebrow at the gist of the message. Lance was offering his ass up for use for $50, put money in the slot and go for it, but no cumming in or on him. 

Turned on and very interested, Shiro withdrew a $50 bill from his wallet and slid it into said slot. The money was taken and a condom was pushed out in its place. Shiro took the offered condom and started to unzip the front of his pants. Shiro felt a bit of guilt at the idea of doing this to Lance, but it seemed like he had been doing his for a long time and anonymous sex was a good way for Shiro to get Lance out of his system so to speak. 

Lance wiggled his hips a bit as he got better balance for what was going to come next. Shiro smirked as he rolled the condom on smoothly. He gripped Lance’s hips bringing the wiggling to a halt; Shiro slid his cock between Lance’s ass cheeks to rub at his open entrance. 

Shiro bit his lower lip not sure if the door was thick enough to stop his voice from reaching Lance. He squeezed Lance’s hips a bit tighter as he slid himself into Lance, going in with surprising ease. Shiro heard a muffled groan from the other side of the door and grinned wolfishly it sounded like Lance was eager for more. 

Shiro started to thrust in and out of Lance, whose hips started to jerk backwards to meet Shiro’s thrusts. Shiro chuckled low in his throat as he brought his hand down on Lance’s ass, grinning when a red mark appeared there a few moments later and another muffled groan came from the other side of the door. 

Shiro pressed in deep and ground his hips flush against Lance’s ass, making them both groan at the sensations the action caused. Shiro released his hold on Lance’s hips and rested his forearms on the door as he started to work his hips intent on getting the most out of this encounter with Lance. 

He heard soft whimpers from the others side and he felt his cock twitch inside of Lance and he started to slam harder into Lance, feeling his own orgasm rushing at him. Shiro pressed his forehead against his clenched fists as his hips started to stutter and he dropped his head backwards as he let out a cry as he came filling the condom, hazily wishing he had been able to come inside of Lance and see his cum drip out of him later that night. 

They stayed interlocked like that until Shiro managed to pull himself out of Lance and tie off the condom, tossing it until a nearby wastebasket most likely put there for that very reason. 

Shiro adjusted himself in his jeans and patted Lance’s ass in a silent praise. Shiro smirked when he noticed how shaky Lance’s legs looked, he then took his leave and decided to go get a coffee to kill some time before heading back to pretend he didn’t just fuck Lance senseless. 

~~/~~

Shiro entered the apartment at his usual time, announcing his arrival as he toed off his shoes keeping his face straight as he spotted Lance lying on his side on the couch watching TV looking exhausted. 

“Welcome back Shiro, how was work?” Lance asked drowsily, peering up at him passed the arm of the couch. 

“Same old, same old. I had to stop Zarkon and Allura from tearing each other apart.” Shiro sat himself down on the other end of the couch before putting Lance’s legs over his lap as he massaged at his legs remembering how shaky they had been before. 

“Mm, that feels so good. Thanks Shiro, you’re the best.” Lance gave Shiro a genuine, small smile as his eyes slid shut as he relaxed. 

Shiro swallowed as his heart gave a thud in his chest.

“Oh.” Shiro murmured under his breath as it all clicked, he liked Lance far more than just a roommate or anonymous fuck. Well damn, this was going to complicate things. 

“Shiro?” Lance asked, eyes opening slightly.

“It’s nothing Lance, just relax I’m right here.” Shiro reached up to palm Lance’s cheek. Lance nuzzled against it absently as he hummed lightly before falling silent under Shiro’s touches leaving Shiro to wonder what he was going to do next. 

~~/~~

Shiro settled himself on his bed, knowing the apartment was empty as Lance was off with his friends Pidge and Hunk. Shiro shuffled around until his sweatpants and boxers were down around his thighs exposing his cock. Shiro tapped on his laptop for a moment before dual feeds showed up on the screen and he hit the space bar to play them, audio turned up as loud as he dared as the feed he had recorded from the previous night started up. 

The first screen showed the small area outside their door, Lance’s ass already being pounded by an unknown man. The second screen showed the inside of their apartment, that camera was pointed at the door where Lance’s front half was located. His face was flush, eyes dark and mouth slack as he groaned unashamedly. 

Shiro let out a soft moan at hearing and seeing Lance as he was fucked, making him wish he had been able to see Lance’s face when he fucked him. Shiro put lotion on his right hand and took his cock in hand and started to stroke as he watched Lance being fucked by another man, his own cock sliding in and out of his fist. It was all right, but nothing like what Lance’s ass felt like around him. 

Shiro made sure to go slow as he watched the feed, fast forwarding to when another man came to fuck Lance’s ass there was a fair few through the time Shiro was at his work. Finally Shiro couldn’t stay slow any longer so he sped up his strokes and jerked his hips upwards. He closed his eyes and listened to Lance’s needy groans coming from his laptops speakers. 

He imagined that his fist was Lance’s tight ass and he let out a groan as he remembered the tight heat that had surrounded his cock. Shiro groaned, dropping his had back against his headboard as his hips started to thrust like he did when he had fucked Lance. 

“Lance!” Shiro gasped out the other man’s name as he came over his hand, his orgasm leaving him gasping in his suddenly silent bedroom as the recordings had ended. Shiro relaxed there for a moment before he opened his eyes and looked down to see his hand was dripping in his cum, some even having landed on his stomach. 

“Fuck.” Shiro used his free hand to cover his eyes he was in serious trouble. He not only liked Lance more than he should, but he also just got off on watching him being fucked by other men.

~~/~~

Shiro tried his best to avoid meeting Lance, but it was rather difficult since they lived together.

Finally Lance seemed to have enough as he cornered Shiro one afternoon. Shiro had been reading on the couch, thinking he was home alone but Lance had come back early.

“What is your deal?” Lance asked, hands planted on his hips as h looked down at Shiro with an unimpressed look on his face. 

“What are you talking about Lance?” Shiro asked trying to be obvious.

“You’ve been avoiding me lately, you’re not exactly subtle about it. So I just want to know why? Did I do something wrong?” Lance asked, voice lowering as his confidence faded and he lowered his head no able to make eye contact with Shiro any longer. 

“What? No Lance, it’s nothing like that!” Shiro put his book down; hating the look Lance had his face. He just wanted to kiss it away and cuddle him until he was happy again. 

“Then what is it?” Lance asked, clenching his fists not able to take the silent treatment any longer. 

“Okay, okay. So about a week ago, I came home early and… I saw you Lance.” Shiro admitted, running his right hand through his hair. Lance froze up at Shiro’s words and his face turned bright red as he fought back the urge to throw up. 

“Oh.” Lance muttered, unsure what else he should say.

“I…I’m sorry Lance, I couldn’t stop myself I just had too…” Shiro said in a rush, not wanting to say the words.

“Oh…Oh!” Lance’s eyes lit up when the pieces clicked together. “So the cock I’ve been thinking about since last week was yours?” Lance took a step closer. 

“W-What?” Shiro was not expecting that reaction. 

“Every time I’ve been fucked since your cock was all I could imagine.” Lance purred as he moved his way in between Shiro’s legs, his roommate letting him do so easily as he put down his book to give Lance is focus. 

“Really?” Shiro tried to keep himself from squeaking out the words, he really wasn’t expecting this reaction. 

“Really, do you want to try seeing my face this time?” Lance titled his head to the side the picture of innocence as he slowly rolled his hips against Shiro’s, rubbing their erections together. 

“I wouldn’t mind that.” Shiro reached down to grasp Lance’s perky ass, finger digging into the skin teasingly. 

“Neither would I.” Lance grinned wolfishly as he straddled Shiro’s thighs pressing their bodies together. 

“Can I kiss you or do you rather use your lips for something else?” Shiro asked causing Lance to give out a small laugh.

“Who says I can’t use them for both? Yes Shiro I want you to kiss me and maybe I’ll suck you off, but right now I want your cock in me.” Lance leaned down so he could press their foreheads together a cocky smile in place. Shiro leaned forward and kissed that look right off of Lance’s face. 

Lance groaned pressing closer to Shiro’s built torso his hands coming up to knot in Shiro’s hair tugging on the strands lightly making Shiro give a groan of his own. Shiro’s fingers were flexing as they dug into the muscle of Lance’s ass causing the other man to grind closer, making them both keenly aware of how tight their jeans had become. 

Lance broke their kiss and tugged Shiro’s head down towards his neck; Shiro took the invitation to start sucking and biting at the exposed skin intent on leaving a mark. 

“I want to ride you so bad Shiro, can I?” Lance panted out, voice full of need and want. 

“Get on with it then.” Shiro slapped Lance’s ass teasingly, but remembering Lance’s reaction from before when he was spanked. Lance groaned in the back of his throat as he wiggled on Shiro’s lap until he was off him completely. 

Shiro watched intently as Lance stripped his own clothes off, leaving him naked and Shiro swore he was emitting a soft glow like he was some sort of God and all Shiro wanted to do was worship Lance like he deserved. 

“Help me with this?” Lance asked cheekily as he turned around, bending over the coffee table presenting his ass to Shiro. Shiro let out a groan at the sight of it again and his cock twitched in his jeans at the base of a plug that was sitting between Lance’s ass cheeks. 

“You’re such a little slut aren’t you? I bet you can’t even stand the feeling of being empty anymore.” Shiro smirked, voice husky as he caressed Lance’s ass and pressed down on the base of the plug. The reaction from Lance made him growl as he watched Lance squirm and arch his back which forced his ass backwards even further.

“You got it in one.” Lance groaned when Shiro wrapped his fingers around the base of the plug, tugging it out lightly before pushing it back in. Shiro repeated the action a few more times before pulling the plug out completely leaving Lance’s hole open wide and slick with the lube the plug had been lathered with. Lance whined at the feeling of being empty, but he knew he was going to be getting something bigger and better than a plug inside of him any minute now. 

Shiro couldn’t resist from bringing his hand down on Lance’s ass once as he leaned back on the couch again.

Lance twisted around and settled on his knees His fingers working open Shiro’s belt and tugging his jeans and boxers down around his thighs. Shiro swallowed hard at the sight of Lance on his knees between his own spread legs. Lance made a pleased noise when Shiro’s erection sprung free and slapped against his cheek lightly. 

Lance kissed the tip of Shiro’s erection, tongue swiping over the slit where some pre-cum was starting to spill from. Lance groaned at the taste before he reached under the couch pulling out a condom and a bottle of lube. Shiro placed his hand on Lance’s head as the other man worked the condom on with practiced ease and slicked his thick cock up. 

Lance moved back up to re-straddle Shiro’s lap, rubbing back against Shiro’s cock that was sliding between his ass cheeks teasingly. 

“Come on Shiro, you know I can take it.” Lance stated knowingly. Shiro growled as he grabbed onto Lance’s hips tightly using his strength to lift Lance up just enough. Shiro literally dropped Lance onto his erection and they both let out loud noises of pleasure at the sensations that followed. 

Lance grabbed onto Shiro’s shoulders on reflex as he was split open on Shiro’s cock, it was a large, thick and perfect inside of him as he remembered. Hell, it felt even better this time when he could see the pleasure on Shiro’s face. 

“Fuck Lance, you feel so fucking amazing. I-Fuck.” Shiro ground out, body trembling as he stopped himself from moving trying to give Lance time to adjust. 

 

“Just as fucking big as I remember.” Lance smirked, voice sounding breathless but he jerked his hips forward in need, his own erection bouncing against his stomach as he moved. Shiro could only hold on while Lance rocked back and forth on top of him, dragging Shiro’s cock along his inner walls, sending sparks of pleasure and lust through their joined bodies. 

“God Shiro.” Lance gasped out, eyes rolling up in his head as he bounced up and down on Shiro’s cock taking him deeper and deeper inside of him until Shiro’s cock was hitting his prostate with every move. 

“You look…” Shiro trailed off as he stared at Lance whose head was thrown back. Eyes closed, flush across his cheeks, mouth having gone obscenely slack and brown hair sticking up in every direction, he looked like sex it self. 

Shiro leaned up and captured Lance’s mouth in a heated kiss as he slammed his hips upwards against Lance making their movements rougher and more passionate than before. He slid his right hand between their bodies and wrapped his fingers around Lance’s weeping cock, giving it a few long, tugging pulls and Lance let out a high pitched noise into Shiro’s mouth as he came. His cum coating Shiro’s hand and their stomachs, his orgasm causing Lance to clench down hard around Shiro and the other man could only last a few more thrusts before he groaned into Lance’s slacken mouth as he came just as hard. His cum filling the condom, making Lance gasp at the feeling of it inside of him.

The two panted as they slumped against each other, Shiro pressing absent kisses over every inch of Lance’s skin he could reach, stroking Lance’s hair with his clean hand and massaging the small of Lance’s back with his cum stained one. 

“That was mind blowing, we are doing that again… Right?” Lance asked hazily as he rested his cheek against Shiro’s collarbone. 

“Damn right we are, but I’m guessing you don’t want to stop your anonymous fucking?” Shiro guessed, hoping Lance was still interested because Shiro had a lot of ideas now.

“I feel like you’ve got a few idea’s on how to improve that.” Lance said peering up, like he was reading Shiro’s mind.

“Oh just a few, but let’s make one thing clear. I’m going to the only one who gets to fill your ass with my cum and I’m the only one whose going to be able to make you come, understood?” Shiro posed his conditions. 

“Understood, I can’t wait.” Lance said, clenching down teasingly on Shiro’s spent cock that was still resting inside of him making Shiro slap his ass in response. 

~~/~~

Lance let out a muffled groan around Shiro’s cock that was resting in his mouth. His lips were spread wide thanks to the ring gag that Shiro had put on him a little while ago when the night began. 

Shiro didn’t even look up from his book, hand absently stroking Lance’s brown hair, as he had been the one to take the money and give the random guy on the other side of the door a condom. He was sitting on an armchair he had pulled over to the door and at that angle Lance could keep his cock warm or have Shiro fuck his pretty mouth whenever Shiro felt like it. 

Shiro twisted his wrist lightly, the chain that was wrapped around his wrist tugged at the nipple clamps that were hanging from Lance’s peaked nipples causing Lance to whimper and he gasped when the force from the man fucking him on the other side forced him to take more of Shiro into his mouth. 

Shiro glanced over at his laptop that had the feed from outside the door full screen, Shiro let out a soft hum content seeing the other man’s cock wasn’t as large his own and that kept his ego quite happy for the time being. Shiro noticed how Lance’s cock was straining against his shiny, new cock cage given to him by Shiro as a mark of ownership that others could see when they were using Lance. 

He didn’t mind, he knew who Lance and his sinful body belonged to and he was the one who could bend Lance over and take what he wanted whenever he wanted. Shiro rather enjoyed falling asleep with his cock up Lance’s ass and waking up to Lance sucking him off. 

Shiro petted Lance’s hair as he pushed his hips forward a bit before settling back to focus on his book, knowing it got Lance more excited and when the night ended he would be begging for it.

Yes getting Lance as his roommate was rather a perfect fit for both of them.


End file.
